Felix and Sarah go to the cinema!
by Mxpi1970
Summary: Sarah is a about to marry Marcus and she's fed up and wants to get out for awhile. She and Felix decide to go to the Cinema...but don't get to see much of the movie...


My name is Sarah Frost and I am due to marry Marcus of the Volturi. My true love Brian and I have been separated and I miss him so much but it has to be done to save our son from Aro.

You can read about my life on the following link .com/index/cgi?

But here is a story of what I got up to at the cinema with a man who could not be mine unfortunately, cause OH MY GOD...This is how it all happened...

"I want to go to the cinema to see a movie, I don't care that it's in Italian, I just want to get out of this god forsaken place and go see something entertaining. Anyone got any ideas of what's good and gory to watch...I .feel the need to see people suffer and as Jane is gone off on holidays with Demitri, there's no-one to entertain me..."

"Wolfman is on and I'd like to see that" said Alec and Felix at the same time.. They looked up at each other and smiled a secret smile, it stayed, hanging round the corners of their eyes.

"That will do, now, who wants to come with me?" I said..

"I will, they both said so we tossed a coin and Felix won. Goodbye Marcus darling, I'm off to the movies to watch Wolfman...Should be fun watching the humans scream in horror...ha ha, who knows I might have a human or two myself but Felix will be with me so he will see that I behave."

People stared at us because we are so beautiful and pale but kept their distance too we had about four rows all to ourselves up in the balcony of the old cinema. It was so nice to do something human again for a change...Life was getting tedious in the old palace and trying to avoid Marcus' continual advances was becoming a constant battle...I told him I was shy and wanted to wait till after we married. But the guy didn't seem to understand no, till I 'accidentally' kneeled on his balls...He doubled over, ha ha ha ha, I had a hard time not to laugh...wanker!

Anyway we took our seats and sat back to watch Wolfman, bound to be gory with lots of screaming and loudness, perfect, I can escape for a while...I got caught up in the film when I felt Felix shift in the seat next to me and then I felt his hand on my leg.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Ssssh I've been wanting to do this since I first met you."

"Well you can fuck off mmmmmmmmmmmmm ya higher"

I was surprised at my sudden reaction to his long fingers as they gently brushed my inner thighs. I was shocked as my sex began to clench and throb...

"Ok, that's more like it..."

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" I asked.

"Nothing you don't want or you'd already have me pinned to the wall which would be nice too...but at least here Marcus won't hear us or see us and he won't find out cause I doubt you'll tell him..."

"True," so I let him carry on.

He pulled me over so I was sitting on his lap and began to caress my nipples, which of course had turned to pebbles while he was discussing things with me, add that to the bulge that was sitting in his pants that I could feel through my skirt. I turned to him, and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"You and Alec are lovers aren't you!"

"Yes, he said, I am bi-sexual..., you turn me on with your lithe body while you're training with me and ever since I saw your legs and body encased in that black training suit I gave you I've wanted you so badly. The other night when you let Marcus bathe you and wash all of your body in the Spa tub I thought I was going to burst. As it was I was already dripping cum down the inside of my trousers and had to go and change after you had finished your bath. Marcus knew this of course because he could smell my arousal...That sweet honey like smell is our arousal whereas yours and female's smell like sweet flowers like Jasmin and Sweet Pea."

"Oh I smelt that the other night, I couldn't figure where it was coming from because there were no flowers in the room."

He hands were gently rubbing across my nipples and caressing my breasts through my dress and I felt my ass begin to pant too...I reached over and began to caress his nipples too through his sweater. His eyes darkened a bit and I knew it was for me and not for want of hunting...We were totally tuned into each other. Low groans were coming from his throat which gave my pussy new spasms...At the same time I was trying to imagine what himself and Alec had gotten up...mmmmmm the idea of them blowing each other off maybe me feel even more horny...I always did have a fetish to watching men masturbating or even wanking each other not that I'd admit it tho...but oh god felix had found his way into the back of my dress and was rubbing down both breasts now and brushing my nipples up and down...god they ached for a sucking. It was like Felix could read my mind cause he pulled the front of my dress down far enough to expose my breasts, I was proud of them, high and firm and quite a handful too.

I looked around to see was anyone watching but really we pretty much had the balcony to ourselves those that had been there had moved away when they saw us glowing in the dark so they buggered off downstairs ha...losers they're lucky they left cause I get ravenous after sex so they'd probably never have left the building...

Felix leant down to take a nipple in his mouth and as he sucked it deep into his mouth he pulled in the... oh so sensitive skin around the nipple too oh my god, I heard a low deep groan and realised it was coming from me...It was so erotic...I could've cum right there and then...he sucked and nibbled and licked a laved my breast while it was still in his mouth one hand underneath it holding it in his mouth...It made me give deep throaty groans and my hands stilled on his nipples. He suddenly dropped it out of his mouth and the cold air that grazed my breast made goosebumps stand up on my neck...strange I was a vampire now I didn't think that could happen anymore but he moved over to the second breast and again stuffed that into his mouth and sucked and laved that too like he was chewing gum and trying to blow bubbles with it...mmmmmmmm wow he knew how to suckle a breast it wasn't his first time..!

There were low groans and moans escaping from him too which made my insides feel like jelly.

He continued doing this and at the same time he brought his hand back onto my thigh and slowly oh god, so slowly began to move his hand up my inner thigh...I thought I was gonna burn up he aroused me so much...I hadn't felt like this since Brian...But then again, I thought about Brian, I probably will never see him again he probably hates me now...Felix noticed my lack of attention immediately and leaned over to suckle my breast again biting my nipple between his teeth...the sensations coursing through my body made me forget any other thought in my head at that minute. My back arched forcing my breast into his mouth and I groaned deeply... The music from the movie and the screams from the audience hiding any noises we were making. But i could hear him as acutely as he could hear me...I stood up and removed my panties and stood him up and removed his trousers. Our cloaks provided enough cover for what we were doing. He sat me down again so i was sitting sideways on his now huge swollen cock but it was sitting sideways on his leg. And he continued his exploration of my inner thigh now without the hindrance of my panties...When he reached my clit I bounced off of him and said

"Ungh, oooh yeahhh mmmmm"

"You liking what I'm doing to you so, Sarah.?"

"Mmmmmmmm, ya Felix your're a natural ha ha ... Keep going please..."

I felt thrills and shivers running up and down my body, I think I may even have drooled a little.

"Ungh, Fuck"

He rubbed his fingers up and down my clit and stuck a finger into my pussy hole.. The feelings of a man's fingers in there again was so sweet. I missed Brian, he was a very good lover. Felix shoved a few more fingers into me until I was actually riding his fist. The grunts and moans were getting louder from both of us. I reached out my hand to try and grope his hard swollen cock and was greeted by a big juicy head that had popped up between us and I hopped off his fist and dropped to my knees in front of him. He stared at me, his black eyes full of lust, reflecting mine like mirrors.

I licked him from his knee to his crotch and nibbled all the way down again and up coming close to his cock but just evading it at the last second. He groaned and tried to pull my mouth to his coc but I wasn''t done exploring him just yet. His cock was dripping pre cum I could taste it as it hit me as I grazed my tongue across the head of his cock as I switched to nibble down his other leg. His cock was bobbing and he had such a grip on my breasts that I thought I was gonna cum on the floor. He started caressing them, the closer I got to his cock. His moans and grunts were delicious to listen to. The music in the cinema was lovely and loud.

I finally took the top of his cock into my mouth and nibbled it playfully. He groaned deep and long. His hand deep in my hair now caressing and pulling . Guess he needed something to hold onto. I suckled and licked and nibbled the top going no further that the head. Even thought he was trying to pull me into him. He started grunting and saying things like

"Suck it, bitch, please take him in your mouth, love him, let him hit the back of your throat, please Sarah, I need you to suck my cock hard now please"

I smiled but did not do as he asked. I continued to nibble gracefully even though I wanted to suck him hard like he asked.

"Ungh, ungh, fuck it, you suck so good, please, oh, please, suck me into your mouth, please, Sarah, ungh, ya, ya, ya, baby, oh, my, god, this, is, so, fucking, sweet."

He moved his hands back to me, like I knew he would and began to finger me again and rub my pussy hole, just the outside this time, teasing the fuck out of me. Suppose he thought he was getting revenge ha!

I waited a few more delicious minutes, taking my time and exploring his head, enjoying the feel of his soft skin and how it reacted to me when I nibbled or licked or sucked and how much of the pre cum was shooting out of the little hole at the top. He was dragging his hands through my hair...I loved the smell of his arousal too... sweet like honey...His balls were like little rocks hard and full of cum just bursting to come out and I knew at this stage he was close to cuming even though he was trying to hold back...so I stood up and order him to lick me out.

I figured I'd give him a chance to relax a bit I wanted Felix to fuck me soundly, so Marcus would fuck off and leave me alone. So I stood up and put one foot on the chair next to me and the other stayed on the ground obviously and i felt his hot wet tongue licking me slowly on my clit only. Not my g spot, not my pussy, nor my ass, just my clit...He licked his tongue up and down and circled it and sucked it ...

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH, FUck, oh, ungh, fuck, ya, I screamed..."

I really didn't give a fuck who heard me anymore I didn't realise just how aroused I was sucking on Felix's head...fuck me, I wanted his cock deep inside my cunt and I wanted to feel his balls hit my ass as he fucked me well hard..

I bent down and sucked Felix's cock and this time taking him in as far as I could from my standing position. He turned me around so I could bend over and he drove his hard swollen cock deep into my pussy, I was so wet I couldn't believe it...I was so turned on by my trainer that I wanted to ride him all night. Pity the movie only lasted a short while. But Felix fucked me harder and harder, pile driving his cock into me and I screamed in ecstacy and rubbed his balls as he slammed into me...He was fucking me so hard that his balls were hitting my clit and driving me wild with passion.

We didn't kiss at all, but oh my god, the fucking sent me off to orbit...He rubbed my cilt with his finger on high speed and I felt the muscles of my pussy hole begin to tighten further and prepare themselves for the CUM of the Century...I exploded all over his cock seconds before he exploded inside me...

"ungh, ungh,,,,fuck, ya, oh my fucking god, , ya baby that was awesome..."

We both were screaming at this stage and grunting and groaning as our bodies joined and fully satisfied...As we slowly subsided, I had both of our cum shooting out of me all down my legs...We tidied ourselves up and left the cinema...not caring about the strange looks of the people that worked there nor the cinema goers either ...there was a river nearby and we went and hopped in there for a swim to clean ourselves up, as vampires we felt no temperature of the water... It would mean the end of Felix's 'life' if Marcus found out that he had royally screwed his wife-to-be...ha ha ha ha ha ha but oh my God what a screw...!

"Well did you enjoy the film, Sarah my pet? asked Marcus when we got home, Did Felix take good care of you?"

"Yes" I said smiling up at Felix, "he took really good care of me.! We had fun, I think I'd like to go see another movie with you soon Felix, what do you think?"

"Yes, that would be fun Sarah, thanks I had a great time at the cinema with you!"

Marcus smiled happily because he thought I enjoyed my little treat to the cinema. If he only knew ha ha ha ha ...


End file.
